Fate Moon Glaive
by ZeroLimit
Summary: The future sent back 7 magicians to fulfill their destiny. But each step leads toward destruction, with Shirou, Saber, Rin, Archer and all characters of FSN at the middle. See the Trailer at YouTube!
1. Introduction

Fate Moon Glaive

Fate Moon Glaive

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fate/Stay Night or their story. I have just made an entirely different story with my own characters and own plot…

Hello! This is an introduction to my story, Fate Moon Glaive. I would like to keep things short. This is a story based on Fate Stay Night. I have made new characters and a whole new plot so be sure to keep in touch. Don't worry; you'll be able to see the original characters of FSN.

But this is the main reason I placed this introduction here: In order to create a more stunning experience in reading, I have placed links to pictures and background music through out the story. Be sure to use these links for they are very useful in understanding the story.

**Prelude**

This is about a girl named Hannah Kirsten Blanchemonde. The future was a desolate battlefield of magicians and humans. And Hannah was sent back through time having no goal whatsoever but to live. When she got teleported to Fuyuki City, she instantly met Shirou and Rin. She decided to live life to its fullest and be happy. But in a twist, she was pulled into the War of the Holy Grail. There was only one problem, there was time confusion between Hannah's time and Shirou's, making the Holy Grail grant Shirou's wish; for Saber to be back. Now, the fight has begun. Two sets of magician versus another. It was only a matter of time, before Hannah meet her true destiny.

Although Hannah must be wary. She is not the only one sent back through time…

Welcome, to FATE MOON GLAIVE…


	2. The Magic Begins

Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"The Magic Begins"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fate/Stay Night or their story. I have just made an entirely different story with my own characters and own plot…

Europe, in the future…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

Reporter: The war is climbing in a chaotic state. Cities have been dealt to ruins, families broken and millions of innocent lives caught in the blink of destruction. The president has executed immediate teleportation transfer, and has instructed the people to teleport to the safest possible shelter…

"We have to go…" A man said holding some sort of chip in is hand.

"Hannah… Hannah! We have to go." A woman said who was right beside her.

"Where are we going? To Metropolis?" The girl asked while she is being dragged with panic.

"Honey, Metropolis has burned down. You will go someplace else." The woman who looks more likely to be her mother frankly said.

"What?! Where?!"

"To the past…" Her father said strapping her down into some sort of time machine.

"Listen Hannah, there aren't much time…" Her mother said trying to calm her down.

"How are you doing Nick?" A woman said while typing something to the computer.

"Just a sec…" Hannah's father said calibrating some of the equipment

A large rumble shook the whole city. Lights went on then off and electric cables bursts in flames as signs of war took place outside.

"Hurry up, they're here!" Hannah's mother said while holding Hannah's hand.

"Teleporting in three, two, one… Mark!"

In a moment everything was filled up with lights. Small strange sounds took place almost everywhere. The lights were getting brighter and a small distant sound seems to be getting closer…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/1e1560ef-de40-40dd-b957-6709a9367f72/Ending-Theme2**

Meanwhile, somewhere in Fuyuki City…

"I will destroy the holy grail" A female voice said holding up a golden sword.

"I want to hear it from you…" She added.

Silence took place. Small gusts of wind blew in almost every direction, while a large magical object was forming; over flowing from it is the darkness of humanity.

"Fulfill your duty… Saber." A young man said holding a small child cuddled in a towel.

A bright light engulfed the woman's sword and as she released it she said the words "Excalibur" The entire place shook as heaven and earth's link where torn apart. A loud explosion took place and the boy's magical insignia called "Reiju" disappeared to dust.

(End of Background music)

2 months after the final battle…

"I see you've finally recovered… Shirou…" A voice came startling from behind.

"Oh, it's you. How are you Tohsaka?" The boy named Shirou said while looking in the dark night's stars.

"Well, can't complain. Wouldn't mind loosing a few homework though." Rin Tohsaka said, dropping her books on the floor

"Are you sure you're alright?

Shirou was silenced staring at a star

"What? Is that?" Rin pointed out.

A bright like star came glowing all of a sudden and from it deployed more stars each moving in a different direction.

"Wow! A cosmic event!" A little girl came running about, then hugged Shirou.

"Ilya, stop it you're ruining the mood." Rin said to the little girl.

"It's Ilyasviel for you." Ilya said teasing Rin with her face.

"Hey look!" Shirou said carefully standing up.

"Is that star coming to our direction?" Rin said backing off.

"Were going to die! Shirou save me!" Ilya said embracing Shirou in the back.

The star from the bright star came with tremendous speed, looking at it, it could destroy Shirou's house to bits.

Everyone ran. And took cover behind an empty trash can outside Shirou's house. The star was in a collision mood. It shrieked off a large meteor-like sound. Then…

"What's wrong? It should have hit a while ago, right Rin?" Shirou said standing up assuming his stature.

"Let's check it out." Rin said having no idea whatsoever what happened.

They slowly went towards the crash, if there was one, and started to investigate…

"Wow! An alien!" Ilya said running forward.

"What? Where am I?" Hannah said trying to stand up

"Easy you… um… just crashed" Shirou said restraining Hannah from standing.

Then Hannah fainted. The travel took a lot of energy from her. While Shirou, Rin and Ilya were confused, Hannah slept soundly to her new home…

Hannah woke up in a strange room. There were sliding doors and strange pictures she has never seen before.

She slowly recovered her last memory; with her parents and friends, trying to save her. An idea for revenge slowly took place in her mind. She tried to stand up but felt something strange.

"Hello!" Ilya jumped out of the bed screaming

"Aaaaah! Who are you?" Hannah said confused and somehow shocked.

"Hehe. I just wanted to sleep with an alien. You're very gentle though. I like you." Ilya said hugging her still half asleep with her blonde hair all messed up.

One of the sliding doors opened, with Shirou and Rin behind it. They looked angry and very tired. It seems Ilya's shriek wake them.

"Oh you're awake. Look what you did Ilya you ruined her sleep" Shirou said coming inside the room.

"Who are you people?" Hannah said awfully confused.

"Well before any of that we want to know about you first" Rin said acting suspicious.

"What do you want then?" Hannah asked

"Are you an alien?" Ilya butted in before Rin could finish the first word.

Rin lifted her hand restraining her self to attack. Instead she said "One more word out of you and I will turn you into a real pixie!"

Ilya shrieked and turned to her refuge, Shirou.

"What's your name and how did you get here?" Shirou mentioned

"Well, my name is Hannah, Hannah Kirsten Blanchemonde, I came from the future. I escaped from the great magi war that nearly destroyed the world."

"The great magi war?" Rin asked intrigued.

"In the future, people found out about the magicians; their instruments, their rituals all information about them. People think it is bad and thought it is a menace they must extinct."

Rin and Shirou suddenly looked at each other shocked and terrified about the events that will come.

"Ordinary humans waged war against magicians resulting in a catastrophic battle. Magicians with their magic, people with their technology. Everything turned into chaos. My parents decided to send me back here." Hannah added

"For what?" Rin asked

"To live…"

"That's really tough. Were very sorry" Shirou said trying to comfort her.

"You must think I'm crazy…" Hannah mentioned, embarrassed about herself.

"To tell you the truth, I am a magician. I came from a long line of magicians. The Blanchemonde family has been magicians for hundreds of years. Too bad it's over."

"Well we've got something to tell you too… We are also magicians…" Rin frankly said

"Yeah! We're full pledged magicians. Don't worry they're not even an inch compared to me." Ilya shouted proudly.

Rin just fell silent. Letting it slide for today.

"Well we have gone through some tough times but not like yours," Rin added

"We'll it's not going to be okay with us grumping in here, let's eat" Shirou said standing up.

Meanwhile…

"Hey kid. Are you okay?" A man said staring at a young boy aged just as same as Hannah.

"Yeah. I'm okay thanks." The boy said standing and just about to leave.

"Soon… Very soon…" the boy muttered.

The strange boy kept on walking sensing his surroundings in an evasive manner. And a strange symbol faintly forming in his hand…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

"Good morning, Sempai" A girl said in a soft calming voice

"Oh Sakura!" Shirou suddenly stood up thinking on how he would explain Hannah's arrival.

_Maybe it's best to live like this. Just forget what happened and live life to its fullest… _

_I will go to school, make friends and maybe even have a boyfriend…_

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter2,** **Start of Something New**


	3. A Start Of Something New

Chapter II

**Chapter II**

"A Start of Something New"

At Shirou's house…

"So you are also magicians? Don't tell me you are a bad magi" Hannah asked.

"Well actually we are good magicians. We have just passed our most dangerous obligation, now, we just want to relax." Shirou said preparing breakfast.

"So are you going to school with us?" Rin asked

"School? Well I'm not that ready for that kind of stuff." Hannah answered.

"Don't worry it's not that hard. You are from the future right? Then you can answer everything." Rin added.

"Yeah, don't worry, we are right beside you. Rin can handle about the paper work." Shirou explained.

"I want to go to school too!" Ilya protested

Just then, someone came in…

"Good morning, Senpai" A girl said in a soft calming voice

"Oh Sakura!" Shirou suddenly stood up thinking on how he would explain Hannah's arrival.

"But who is this?" Sakura asked very calmly

"Um… This is Hannah, my distant cousin… From um, America" Shirou answered somehow hesitating

"I see…. Well, I have brought some teriyaki!"

"Wow! I love teriyaki!" and to make things worse, Taiga jumped in.

"So… Hannah is it? Shirou, it seems we have been harvesting new comers. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"…" Everyone kept silent; it is hard to tell someone who has a short temper that their new friend is from the future. The day came quick as usual. Hannah stayed while everyone came to school, except Ilya though, she was home schooled since she can remember and doesn't want to butt in. Hannah kept thinking about her new life in the past…

_Maybe it's best to live like this. Just forget what happened and live life to it's fullest… _

_I will go to school, make friends and maybe even have a boyfriend…_

Thoughts came rushing in her head. Holding back her feeling was the hardest thing she had ever done. But she is ready to accept it. Though there is only one thing that troubles her; Why here? Of all the places to drop into, why in Fuyuki? It haunted her till the end of the day…

Next day…

"Is this really the uniform?" Hannah complained.

"Stop complaining, you are one of us now and stop holding your hand!" Rin protested, even louder.

"My hand hurts…"

"Which hand? The right hand?"

"Yeah, it's killing me… You have something for it?"

"I see no wound or bruise… Maybe just a cramp, let it go, we're going to be late!"

"Tohsaka! We're gonna be late!" Shirou shouted.

The world is obviously new to Hannah. She kept asking about the new things they pass by; the cars, the trains, it looks so new to her. And as she saw the school, she was so nervous she could run back herself.

"Welcome!" Rin complemented

"Wow! It's beautiful…" Hannah sighed with exhilaration.

They went in and introduced her to the class. They were astonished to see her, she was beautiful after all. Yet as the day passes, everyone see different from her. She answers almost all of the questions as if she came from the future. Shirou and Rin only laughed trying to hide her secret. In the middle of the day most of the boys at school are asking to be her boyfriend but she devastated them…

School activities got them late and finally was dismissed…

"I'm wiped out…" Rin said trying to grab hold of something

"Who knew going to school would be fun!" Hannah said jumping around with excitement.

"No fair! You came from the future!" Shirou protested

As they were heading towards home someone was watching them as though he knew their secret; about everything…

"Well, well. Look what we have here! A Blanchemonde!"

Surprised they turned to see the person. He was located standing at the roof of a building looking down on them as if they were mere ants.

"Who are you?" Rin asked preparing her Gand

"I did not come for you Tohsaka, Rin! You can put down your Gand. I came here for her…"

_What how did he…_

"Now die! Heir of the Blanchemondes! Archer!" The boy shouted. Suddenly a hooded man came from nowhere. He was holding bow made of ebony. He drew a very long arrow made for direct hit.

"Go!" Shirou shouted and projected 2 dual blades known as the Kansho and Bakuya. While Rin charged up her Gand, her main weapon.

Shirou charged forward, prepared to attack. Rin threw out some shots of her deadly Gand at the servant known as Archer. The servant did not move and focused on the attack. Archer released the arrow which just passed Shirou and Rin, ignoring them and focusing on it's target; Hannah.

The arrow flew quick and got in touch with Hannah's speed. It is about to pierce her when she mumbled a spell…

"_Rodsten michsten eiren seek_!" A great force field of air surrounded her just in time to block the attack.

"Good. Let's see if you can block this! Archer!"

Again Archer drew out an arrow. This time it was short and has a very unique flint. Shirou's attacks were just evaded, even Rin's shots were missed. They seem hopeless, turning to Hannah. The man jumped from the roof. His hand glowing as he muttered the words; "_Firaga kenstein mittelstand!_"

A great ball of flame came flying from the air. It lit up the very street that surrounds it. Hannah made his shield even powerful but when the fire hit, the shield became faint. Just then the arrow by Archer was noticed coming close and no time for another cast. Hannah tried to evade the attack but still, it hit at her shoulder piercing it with poison.

Hannah fell down, holding down her wound. Shirou and Rin came running toward her for aid, but the man was right in front of Hannah preparing for another shot.

"Remember this; my name is Syneria Shin Nikari, heir of the Nikari family. I too came from the future and now, I am going to kill you…" He said in a confident manner conjuring his magic.

"I… I…" Hannah whispered.

The situation became worse everyone seems to be hopeless running towards the inevitable…

Yet fate has a lot more planed than this. Hannah's right hand glowed with a Reiju. Bright enough for the person to step back. A portal opened behind Hannah and someone with tremendous speed came out and dealt a blow on Syneria, his weapon, a sword of light like fire came blazing about, destroying everything on its path…

"What…" Hannah faintly muttered fainting on the road.

"You cannot escape now! Archer!" Syneria shouted angry as hell.

Three shots came flying once more. Each with different characteristics. The recently summoned servant held up his weapon and spinned around his sword like a spear or baton although a more deadly, accurate way.

He parried all of the arrows. Archer far away from them jumped high and released uncountable arrows like a machinegun. Again the unknown servant parried it without sweat.

"Damn! You got lucky today heir of the family Blanchemonde! Next time, I will kill them too!" Syneria said and vanished to thin air, so did his servant. Shirou and Rin, shocked about the recent events got hold of themselves and ran to Hannah.

"Rin, heal her…" Shirou suggested fast

Tohsaka brought out her gem and healed Hannah. Shirou took out the arrow and noticed it was poisoned. He wished he could do something but he still does not know how to do anything.

"Damn it! Just when I needed it…" Shirou was disappointed yet he remained silent when he thought of someone.

"Shirou, the poison is too strong it's draining out my magic…" Rin said as she gets weaker and weaker.

"Wait… I think the poison's fading…" True, the poison was out of sight and was sent into hibernation state.

Hannah was unconscious. The events came a shock to her. Most is blurry, others is just trauma. She had no idea what just happened…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

"Precisely. If you want to win this, you must survive. This is a deadly war and must not be taken on lightly" Rin mentioned who in turn, looked dead serious.

"Shit! Were in a Reality Marble!"

"Greetings. I have come before you to say; welcome to the 6th war. This is new to me since there have been an alternation to time. I have given the masters their Epic Spirits and I hope later, one will succeed. Although there is one little problem, this is not your time. The masters on this time are different so to make it more interesting, it will be joined according to my plan… See you…" The form lit up like a star. And just then, it vanished. Everyone returned to normal…

"Saber!" Shirou shouted

"Shirou…" A familiar blonde said, raising Caliburn…

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter3,** **When two Wars Intersect**


	4. When Two Wars Intersect

Chapter III

**Chapter III**

"When Two Wars Intersect"

Hannah, Shirou and Rin were sitting in the school's rooftop explaining to her what happened. They explained everything about the Holy Grail War, servants, masters, everything. She believed them and wanted to know more, since she heard that when you win you can get a wish. Hannah thought about reversing the war the separated her from her parents.

"So, he's a servant and I'm his master?" Hannah asked pointing at her servant.

"Precisely. If you want to win this, you must survive. This is a deadly war and must not be taken on lightly" Rin mentioned who in turn, looked dead serious.

"Saber!" Hannah shouted

A figure materialized in front of them. His clothes are made of leather armor joined together with matching boots and red-lined gloves. His sword was the most unique; it was a slim yet luxurious sword. The better word to describe it is "shining". It is not made of any kind of metal or anything at all. It is made of solid light that can cut anything within range.

"Need anything?" The servant said.

"Can I call you just by Saber?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I was known for the name Saber, however if you don't like it, you can call me anything you want."

_He's not that bad… He is rather handsome, my type of man… There is something strange about him though… He's rather familiar if you look at him… _

Hannah's thoughts were like drops of water in a stream. Tohsaka felt it was natural though; being introduced into a new world. Shirou, on the other hand, was silent looking up the sky. Clearly he's been over his head since the fight; he's somewhat thinking of something or someone for the matter.

"What should we do?" Hannah said somehow courageous, unafraid of the dangers it may bring.

Saber just sighed. He turned around as if carefree and innocent. Rin was too stressed out and Shirou was way out of the conversation. Everyone seems to be clueless. They have nothing to do but wait.

Lunch break is over. Everyone seem to be quiet, no shouts, no orders, it's just the blue sky waiting for night.

"Is it really this quiet?" Saber complained

"No, not really" Rin answered, standing up.

"I think we should go…" Saber added. He was looking down the school as if he's sensing something.

"Why? What is it?" Shirou suddenly recovered from his daydreaming.

"Listen…" Rin whispered bending her head slightly.

Hannah stood up and listened. It was very silent. In fact, they can hear no one at all, from the school, the whole city…

Saber unsheathed his sword, ready for a surprise attack. Everyone kept waiting, the silence somehow brings chills down their spine.

Everyone was silent till Saber said;

"Shit! Were in a Reality Marble!"

Everyone was shocked. How can they be put in a Noble Phantasm? More than that, a phantasm which looks exactly like the city.

Above, they noticed the strange figure they have been finding. It was the Holy Grail, floating in mid-air.

"The Holy Grail must be the one that puts us in this phantasm!" Rin shouted her opinion.

The Holy Grail flashed its complete form. It came down to the rooftop of the school.

"A girl?" Hannah said, confused to what she have learned earlier.

"Greetings. I have come before you to say; welcome to the 6th war. This is new to me since there have been an alternation to time. I have given the masters their Epic Spirits and I hope later, one will succeed. Although there is one little problem, this is not your time. The masters present are different so to make it more interesting, the previous war and this war will be joined permanently… See you…" The form lit up like a star. And just then, it vanished. Everyone returned to normal…

Shocked, Shirou, Rin and Hannah gathered, with Saber still standing in his original position.

"What was that all about?" Shirou asked about what just happened.

"Yeah, and what's with more interesting?" Hannah asked also.

Clearly Shirou and Hannah assumed that Rin knew the answer. Rin is just silent, thinking…

Saber's sword is still unsheathed. He's still sensing something. Everyone was so clueless they didn't notice a summoning insignia behind them.

It is dismissal. The time passed by so quickly they missed their class. Everyone was leaving and left the school rather empty. Still the gang is still at the rooftop. Everyone was getting ready to leave when a clash between swords overwhelmed them.

It was Saber. Saber blocked an attack from an unknown melee attacker. The attacker was a girl. A girl with armor and a gold sword.

"Saber!" Shirou shouted

The girl jumped pass Rin and landed beside Shirou.

"Shirou, an unknown master and servant in your midst. To be safe, I will execute an attack." Saber (Arturia Pendragon) said raising her Caliburn.

"Hannah, tell me what to do." Saber asked raising his sword of light.

It was a cloud of confusion for everyone. With 2 masters with 2 servants seem to complicate everything. Rin stood perfectly in the middle observing the situation.

"Shirou, if he strikes it could endanger you!" Saber said preparing for attack

"Hannah, this is a very difficult situation. What do you want to do?" Saber asked Hannah

The event with 2 Sabers confuses everyone so Rin had to step up.

"Archer! Could you please tell them to stop" Rin asked someone that materialized in front of them.

"Archer!?" Another shock for Shirou.

"I was looking for you!" Ilya jumped out, making things worse.

"And another, what did I do to deserve this?" Archer sarcastically said while holding the 2 Sabers away from each other.

"What?! How did they get here?! So that means… Ah! BERSERKER!" Ilya summoned her servant whom in return, rumbled the school wobbling and almost tumbling.

"Whoa! Careful!" Rin, Shirou, Hannah, Archer and the two Sabers shouted at the same time.

The afternoon became to be a rather confusing afternoon. With the characters from 2 wars were introduced to each other, things are about to get real interesting…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

"HELLO!! WE'VE GOT TOFU! Huh? Who are these people?" Fuji-nee almost gave Shirou a heart attack when suddenly…

"GILGAMESH!"

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter4,** **Family**


	5. Family

Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"Family"

Everyone settled in the kitchen. Most was screaming for answers, some are crying from confusion and others are just silent, including Berserker. The topic just jumps towards different directions until they got to the "servant naming part".

"Okay who will be named different? Which Saber?" Shirou tried to shout his plead but he is outnumbered;

"I was the one who came first!" The Blue Saber said yanking Shirou's arm (Arthuria)

"What?! You just showed up!" Hannah protested.

"Well, you got to settle sometime…" Rin gave her opinion having no care whatsoever.

"Look, I don't care if I don't be called by my name, alright? You don't have to fight." The Red Saber convinced them nice and easy.

"Shirou, what's the conclusion? I am getting impatient." Saber complained (Arthuria)

"Saber is still Saber. And Hannah's Saber can be called someone else. What do you think Hannah?"

Everyone gave their wanted names.

"How about Shirou?" Ilya asked

"That's my name! How about Drake?" Shirou shouted

"No! That's too complicated, how about…"

"Cake!" Ilya screamed before Rin could finish what she was saying.

"Well… How about Jake?" Hannah suggested, summing up what they just said.

"Um… Jake? Jake what do you think?" Shirou asked hoping for him to say yes.

"That'll do. You guys need some rest you look dizzy."

Before they even took another breath, Fuji-nee and Sakura went inside the kitchen. They can tell because of Fuji-nee's loud noise.

"Good morning, Sempai," Sakura greeted them with her soft calm voice.

"HELLO!! WE'VE GOT TOFU! Huh? Who are these people?" Fuji-nee almost gave Shirou a heart attack when suddenly…

A familiar man came in…

"GILGAMESH!"

They can distinctly remember his clothes made of gold. The strange thing is he looks like he's been butchered. They were all surprised when he came in with bags of ingredients.

"This man gave us hand. Isn't he kind?" Rin, Shirou and Saber twitched, somehow disappointed towards the "king of heroes"

He gave a deep sigh, and then sat near the table. Anyone who encountered him last fight kind of jerked back away from him.

"Fuji-nee, do you even know who that is?" Shirou asked Fuji-nee with his hand curled around Saber.

"Hey! Don't start a fight! I just wanted a little peace now and then. That's all…" Gilgamesh protested his will.

"What's this all about? You know each other?" Hannah asked on what the commotion is about.

"Yeah… We kind of got on the wrong foot… Hehe…" Shirou was dead nervous. He knew that a revived Gilgamesh could destroy them in a flick.

The whole kitchen was full. Everyone sat at their pillows and enjoyed Sakura's specialty; fried tofu.

Sakura and Fuji-nee were asking what's going on. With Saber back, it appears they have an anniversary. However, Sakura's kind of disappointed with Saber back and all. She thought she had a chance with Shirou, but she have to ruin it all…

"So Saber, why suddenly the visit?" Sakura asked her directly hoping for an answer with "no return"

"Um… Well…" Saber doesn't know how to answer the question so Shirou filled up most of her sentences together.

Archer and Jake on the other hand… Were just watching them eat. Because they weren't introduced to the family… Poor Archer and Jake.

Like what Shirou felt, Hannah felt like she needs to introduce him to the family. She also told Rin about Archer so both of them introduced them;

"Um… We want to introduce you to Archer and Jake… Um… Our boyfriends…" Rin called them in. The two were like white sheets, shy and kind of new.

Shirou was shocked. Boyfriends? Couldn't they think of a better way to say it? Of course he doesn't mind but… Well…

"Oh! Hi Archer-san! Jake-san! So, you're Rin and Hannah's boyfriends huh? Boy, you guys are pretty tough!" Fuji-nee saluted them in honor of their bravery.

The two girls however were red as apples. Including Sakura who was jealous of having them having a boyfriend. Although Sakura looks at Archer differently, like he knew him before…

"Well, why don't we sing for Shirou?!" Rin shouted trying to break the ice.

"For what Rin?" Saber asked curiously, looking at Shirou.

"Um… It's Shirou's Birthday! Yay!" Rin shouted while clapping her hands.

In a magnificent coincidence, It was Shirou's birthday…

"Oh yeah. So I guess it is," Shirou was surprised. Even HE forgets his birthday, why would Rin…

"Shirou!! Yaaaayyy! I'm so happy!" Ilya shouted for joy then hugged Shirou

"I am happy for you Shirou." Saber said while restraining Ilya away from the smothered Shirou.

"Good thing I made dessert for everyone!" Sakura mentioned which made Taiga jump out for joy.

Everyone was in a singing mood. They pulled in the karaoke and sang for Shirou. Gilgamesh on the other hand were very tired and had to fight off Fuji-nee trying to force him into singing.

Saber sang too. Everyone enjoyed her voice, mostly Shirou. Archer and Jake on the other hand were just waving their hands at the same time. Rin, looking at them just giggled.

The family couldn't be better, with their newly summoned friends, everything came back to normal…

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

_Saber…_

_Put on these clothes and show up at school._

_Don't worry, Shirou doesn't know…_

_You HAVE to join us at school._

_See you!_

_Rin Tohsaka_

_If only she's a master… I'll slay her till she dies… _Rin's thoughts were full of hate. She had never met an enemy from society before.

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter5,** **Ria for Short**


	6. Ria For Short

Chapter V

**Chapter V**

"Ria for short"

Next day…

Everyone got up late. It's already 9 am and Shirou's got his hands full cramming his homework.

"Oh man! How could I forget this homework?"

"Don't look at us, we reminded you about it yesterday afternoon." Rin protected herself and Hannah

Ilya got up. She was the one who is most exhausted.

"I wish I could go to school too… Can I come Shirou?" Ilya wished she may come but it's only a few months and she will finish her studies and join grade 1.

"Come on! We've got to be going!" Hannah reminded them. They just lost 10 minutes and they still got to go to school.

"Saber…" Rin gave Saber a bag and gave her a look that made Saber nervous inside was a note:

_Saber…_

_Put on these clothes and show up at school._

_Don't worry, Shirou doesn't know…_

_You HAVE to join us at school._

_See you!_

_Rin Tohsaka_

There was another note that Saber needs to give another bag to Jake. Jake on the other hand was waving, apparently he is very cheerful.

At last, they got there. Everyone in the school was busy about something. The students were putting up flyers, balloons and various decorations glittering with joy.

"Shirou!" Issei ran towards Shirou panicking like what he always does.

"I might have missed something. What's this all about?" Shirou asked.

"Haven't you heard? Some school's representatives have decided to join our school festival. To impress them, we have to do some tasks." Issei answered, gathering his strength. He realized that Rin, Hannah was behind him also listening…

"Oh no! Shirou, you have been manipulated! Get a hold of yourself! I told you before… GIRLS ARE EEEEVVVIIILLLL!" Issei exaggerated showing his fear from girls.

"He really needs a girlfriend…" Rin suggested

"Shirou, look…" Rin pointed his attention behind him there he saw…

"Saber! What are you doing here?!" Shirou was surprised.

Saber was wearing the school's uniform with blue ribbons to hold her hair and matching cute little shoes and white socks.

Jake on the other hand was also wearing the school's uniform only few girls were behind him giggling and adoring him. His black hair was up imitating a rockstar type. He made an innocent wave and smiled.

"I have done some paperwork and managed to get them here. Archer however was just stubborn." Rin said to Shirou staring at Saber, slightly blushing…

Archer don't want to go to school for various reasons; first, he wants to defend Rin. Second, he is too old and already finished school. And last, he doesn't want to see his previous mistakes, if you know what I mean…

The bell ran. Everyone got to their classrooms and managed to finish not even half of what they're doing. Saber and Jake however, was talking to Fuji-nee about their join.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Taiga greeted them with her usual routine; a loud greeting and a great fall.

"Good morning TIGER!" The whole class room shouted in enjoyment. Some are laughing and some just decided to get some books to protect their head.

"DON'T CALL ME TIGER!!" And she bashed some stuff to the students, mostly some papers and small erasers.

"Oh! Right! I want to introduce you to someone today." Fuji-nee opened the door and let Saber and Jake come in.

"This is Saber. And this is Jake. They are new students from overseas. Be good to them, OR ELSE! Sit down Saber, Jake" Fuji-nee introduced them. To Saber, the boys were dazzled with her good looks but Saber was only looking at Shirou blushing to the max. To Jake, the girls slightly screamed, he was after all, a handsome guy.

Saber sat beside Shirou and Jake sat beside Hannah, according to their will.

"Class… Class! CLASS! Stop talking! As you may know, the school festival is coming and the council of the class decided to make our presentation a play/musical."

Everyone was excited. They haven't got a play since… Well… Ever. The class always sing or dance. Everyone prepped themselves because when there is a play there is a lead.

The play was explained it is a love story made by one of the authors in the class. It is called, "Melody of Love".

"Okay! First, we shall decide who will be the lead actress of the play. We need two leads; one boy and one girl." Fuji-nee tried to shout but her voice was getting weak.

The girls raised up their hands. They decided to have an audition.

The audition was just terrible most of the girls can't even sing and the play IS a musical.

It was Rin's turn, she composed her posture and played her song. She sang gracefully. She was like a professional. Fuji-nee just clapped her hands because she was the only one who was good.

Rin was not surprised she got the part. She's been being the lead since her first play. With her devastating good looks, no one can beat her, until…

"Good day everyone! We got another transferee, Her name is Ria. Ria, um…" The principal went in someone, he forgot the last name of the transferee.

"Nikari…" The girl added.

She stunned all of the students in the room, even Rin. She was very beautiful and very sexy. She wore a black blouse, wrist bands and a mini skirt, also, her hair was fixed with one ponytail.

Rin suddenly got a bad ache in her stomach. She felt something bad is coming…

"Who is she?" Rin asked herself but Shirou and Jake heard.

"She's beautiful…" Shirou and Jake answered at the same time, clearly hypnotized by Ria's good looks.

"Hey! You want to get hurt?!" Rin said raising up her hand with the form of her Gand

"I don't want to be second!" Rin added and for the first time; she felt low.

"What's wrong Rin? Although, she IS quite elegant…" Saber added.

"Saber! Not you too!"

The atmosphere suddenly changed. Ria showed her singing skill and overpowered Rin.

Ria was sure to get the part. Everyone cheered her to become the lead but she said something even Rin didn't expect.

"No…"

Everyone was shocked. Any girl would want to be the lead character of the show, why would she want to back out?

"I want Rin to be the leading actress." Ria added which stunned Rin even deeper

Rin's blood began to boil.

"I want to be… Her antagonist."

An explosion took place in Rin's emotion limit. Suddenly a flashback of her success just flew before her eyes. A grinding feeling took place. Her hand shaking and somehow charging to destroy the whole school.

Shirou and Hannah felt it and restrained Rin into sitting.

Ria went to sit behind her. As she walked pass her they met eye to eye. Shirou can see sparks off their looks.

_If only she's a master… I'll slay her till she dies… _Rin's thoughts were full of hate. She had never met an enemy from society before.

Rin was about to shoot Ria behind when Hannah stopped her arm, releasing the searing energy to Shirou's face.

A loud thud was made by Shirou. Everyone was distracted by the way he remain unconscious to the floor. Saber, surprised of what happened got hold of her invisible sword, thinking that an enemy slipped passed them.

"Shirou… Shirou… Are you well? Are you hurt?" Shirou's face was blushing as Saber's face was an inch away to his.

The bell rang. Good thing no one was hurt, except for Shirou. This is the first time Rin felt such anger. A girl who's prettier and more diabolical than her should be eliminated.

Rin thought of a way to beat her; to become the best actress in the play. Rin just left, leaving Shirou, Saber and Hannah.

"What should we do? She's pretty angry. We can't fight her. Right, Shirou?" Hannah asked Shirou, still at the ground looking at Saber. Hannah just sighed.

They got home from school, Shirou's still dizzy and Saber was accompanying him towards the hall.

Rin's not inside. Ilya jumped out from nowhere.

"Shirou!" Ilya impaled Shirou like a puppet teddy bear.

"Oh, hey Ilya. Where's Tohsaka? At bed?" Shirou asked, looking around.

"She went out. When she came without you I thought something was wrong so I asked her. But she ignored me and left in a hurry."

"Where would she be? This is going to be difficult." Shirou added.

They looked everywhere it is almost night and still no sign of her.

At the middle of the night Shirou went out to take a drink. He noticed Rin was already in her bed. He didn't want to disturb her so he just let her sleep.

The next day…

"Good morning everyone!" Shirou greeted everyone with a smile. He didn't see Rin and presumed something was wrong.

"Where's Rin?"

"Sempai already left. I tried to ask her but she just smiled at me." Sakura answered Shirou, preparing some tea.

It was the day of the festival. Everyone was excited. There are other students from different schools. The lights have been lit, the bells have been rung. It is a great place to be in the middle of autumn.

Everyone got to their places. The show must go on. The presentation for each class have been prepared.

The curtains are red as apples and the stage was just magnificent. The curtain opened as the spot light was turned on…

"Melody of Love"

Characters (Original characters of mine)

Rin Tohsaka

Isabel Thompson

Jake "Saber"

Lance Freelaw

Saber Pendragon

Angel Lily

Shirou Emiya

Frank Thompson

Hannah Blanchemonde

Anne Marie

Ria Nikari

Claudette Goth

Others are extra…

One day… (Background Music)

The Lady Isabel (Tohsaka) have received a letter from her brother Frank (Shirou) that she was to return immediately to London and visit a diseased friend.

Meanwhile…

"Lance (Jake), this is Claudette Goth. She will be your wife as your diseased father wished." Lance's mother said.

"I am sorry mother. I will not be enchanted except by my true love."

The door opened and the Lady Isabel went inside to visit her father's friend

The magnificent Lady Isabel was wearing a bright white gown, with long white socks, glass shoes, and a beautiful tiara.

"Whoa! What have she done?!" Shirou was shocked. Rin was so beautiful everyone fell silent.

"Who are you?" Lance gracefully asked offering his hand.

"I am Lady Isabel. I have come to visit your father."

"Truly I am in love… Come, I will see you to him."

They fell in love with each other and wanted to marry. However, Claudette will not stand for his groom to be taken away. She slipped love potion into Lance's drink and made him infatuated.

Isabel was indeed heartbroken and hurt, disappointed, she returned back to her friends.

"Isabel, do not be sad… (by the way, love the dress…) Lance did not intend to hurt you…" Anne (Hannah) mentioned, comforting Isabel in her crying.

"You must gather your strength and take revenge… You should not tolerate this humility…" Angel (Saber) stood up trying to teach her a stance for fighting which is not included in the script; clearly Saber's got this whole play thing to be serious.

"You are right. I must fight for our love! Here I come my sweet!" Isabel came running with her friends to Isabel's fight.

When they got there Lance was dancing with Claudette, hypnotized and looking still.

"Lance!" Isabel's voice reached Lance's heart and Lance regained his consciousness (Everyone awwwed)

"Oh Isabel my love, will you ever forgive me?" Lance tried to hold her hand but Claudette managed to make a spell impaling him to sleep.

"First I will finish you three!" Claude suddenly changed her voice becoming a bad young witch.

"We will defeat you…" Anne tried to scare her but she was the one who felt scared.

"Come, Isabel, we must finish this…" Angel holded her invisible sword but no one can see it.

"Oh please… You cannot defeat me with your tricks. My magic is far too advanced to you three. Even though one of you is a servant." Clearly that line was far too far to the script. Rin, Saber and Hannah felt alarmed about her.

"Don't you remember me? Hannah?"

Hannah suddenly remembered about what happened the other night when they were attacked by an Archer and it's master.

"You're a girl?" Rin also got a flashback.

"Well, yeah. Syneria, Ria for short. Don't you just love surprises? Now I'm going to get you…"

Now they were sure they were in trouble. But there were so many people who were watching. They cannot fight in public.

Rin charged up her Gand and hit Ria critically. She fell as the play should end and Lance got up and embraced Isabel, who was indeed surprised between the two worlds she's into…

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands. Their presentation was far more realistic than the other presentations. Everyone cheered with excitement. Confetti fell down the hall and the characters lined up in the stage, including Ria who was standing perfectly as if nothing has happened.

Rin and Ria looked at each other. With their newly discovered identities, they are sure to get along (In fighting).

The curtains closed and the play was over. Their classmates were cheering for them and everyone was dancing and playing at the stage. It was a success. Although the strangest thing happened only to a few selected magicians and servants.

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

"I know, the amusement park is open today, how about we go there?" Sakura mentioned showing a brochure from her bag.

The girls shouted with excitement, each wearing their own style of clothing. The boys were just looking at them especially Archer.

"Archer!" Rin rushed to the wounded Archer while crying for her servant.

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter6,** **Archer**


	7. Archer

Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"**Archer…****"**

The sun is up, the birds are singing, the day couldn't get any more perfect for it is a holiday. Everyone gathered at the kitchen for some breakfast. They were talking about what to do for the day…

"Let's go shopping!" Rin and Hannah suggested.

"That's tiring…" Shirou complained.

"How about let's go at the beach?" Ilya shared her opinion with a smile.

"I know, the amusement park is open today, how about we go there?" Sakura mentioned showing a brochure from her bag.

Everyone agreed. They made preparations to leave. An agreement was made that the girls will go separate from the boys. The servants disagreed, regarding their maser's safety but they had no choice.

The park was filled with rides. There were coasters, balloons and haunted houses.

The girls shouted with excitement, each wearing their own style of clothing. The boys were just looking at them especially Archer.

The girls agreed to first take the roller coaster. Rin lead the group with the tickets in her hand.

"The Dragon, huh?" Rin gave a fierce smirk looking at the dragon shaped ride.

"Careful, it might be dangerous," Saber pointed at the dragon.

"It's not a real dragon, Saber" Sakura giggled and started to go to her seat.

"This is going to be a cake walk…" Rin added, sitting at the first seat, behind her are Saber, Sakura and Hannah.

"Rin, are you sure you want to sit alone in front?" Hannah mentioned, leaning forward.

"I'll be fine Hannah. This is easy…" Rin strapped her seat belt.

The ride started to move. The tracks were going up, down, left, right then a large circle that swirls around the park as the climax.

The ride built its speed they screamed as they move along the curves. Wind went smashing at their faces, the speed of the coaster was a lot faster than expected.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Sakura almost fainted.

"Aaaah! I want to get off!" Hannah felt like crying.

"This is rather exciting… WEEEEEE!!" Saber swung her arms as they sped along.

At last the ride was over. Everyone was shouting with joy.

"Let's go again!" Saber shouted

"It's so much fun! Let's go!" Sakura added.

"Rin let's go for another round!" Hannah saw Rin behind them somehow strange.

"Rin what's wrong?" Hannah asked as they went beside Rin.

Rin's knees were shaking. She became pale as a sugar in a coconut truck. At last, she fell down on her knees, still trembling and hoping she would have sat with someone.

"Rin! Snap out of it you're stronger than this!" Saber dragged Rin to her seat.

"Aaaahh! No! Don't make me go through that again! Stop, SABER!!" Rin screamed while Sakura and Hannah covered their faces with embarrassment they didn't know Rin had a weakness.

Rin was strapped by Saber. It was so tight she couldn't untie it herself.

In a stunning coincidence, Archer sat beside Rin not saying a word.

"Archer…" Rin's eyes were beginning to form tears. It appears her only servant was the only one who can look after her.

Everyone sat in their seats. Hannah and Sakura feel concerned. Saber happily strapped herself not caring whatsoever.

Once again the ride was moving; Rin had to cover her eyes from fear. But in a flick she was sheltered in the deep, warm clutches that is Archer. Archer hugged her in a completely different way. Rin was so touched she didn't notice Archer getting close to her breasts.

Sakura and Hannah were giggling behind them. They can distinctly see the red blush on Rin's face.

At last the ride was over. Hannah and Sakura quickly leaped out of their seats and checked the two love birds.

"Oh, Archer you're so sweet! Rin is blushing, so cute!" Hannah remarked.

"You two are perfect for each other…" Sakura added.

"Archer…" Rin looked into his eyes when she noticed…

"I only did what I have to do…" Archer claimed.

"Archer..." Rin's voice is getting filled with rage. She noticed where Archer was holding and suddenly she's not touched anymore.

"YOU PERVERT!" Just before Archer could see her angry face a great smack sent him flying into the air.

And the day was over. The certainly had a wonderful time. As planned, they are to meet at the square in 7pm.

The first one to arrive was Shirou's group. They have ice cream with sprinkles prepared for the girls.

"Where are they? It's almost 7:10, wonder what they're doing…" Shirou complained, trying to cool a chocolate ice cream prepared for Saber.

"Maybe I should go, for some reason I don't want to see Rin." Archer said that made Shirou curious.

"Hmmm…" Shirou glared at him, exposing his pride.

"I wonder…" Archer kept silent while Shirou was trying to infiltrate him.

"What could it be? Is it related to that bump on your head?" Shirou kept on attacking. Archer was holding his feelings when at last the girls arrive.

"Shirou!" Saber came dashing forward wearing all kinds of souvenirs; hats, t-shirts, gloves, visors and big teddy bears. Shirou just laughed at the innocent servant.

"Hello! Sorry were late…" Hannah covered for Rin's tardiness.

"Rin had to buy something, but I don't know what it is…" Sakura felt unsure while Archer became curious.

Saber was happily eating her ice cream when Shirou noticed someone looking at them.

"You fellas are so cute! Too bad you're all going to die here anyway!" An unfamiliar voice spooked them.

"Huh? Now who are you?" Archer underestimated the woman standing in front of them. She was wearing a pink weird dress with a big talisman and black wrist bands.

She unsheathed her sword, flowing from it are dark magic that lets loose an aura of death. "You, crimson warrior will eat your words…" She said, confident.

"Too bad you can't swing that sword properly to hit the ground," Archer sarcastically said.

"Now you've done it. BERSERKER!" And a great armored man crushed the ground.

"A master!" Shirou and Hannah became steadfast. They don't know how powerful this one can be.

Sakura became sad, recalling someone she loved.

"Berserker! Kill them in one swipe!" The raged servant drew out his sword and charged forward against Archer.

Archer jumped away from the servant and summoned his dual blades. But just then Berserker swapped his weapon with a large gauntlet and pummeled Archer.

"Archer!"

Berserker focused on his next target; Shirou, but before he could touch him an invisible sword stopped it from hitting.

"Shirou, don't let you guard down." Saber hold tight of her sword making Berserker to retreat.

"Berserker!" The unknown girl shouted which made Berserker hit the ground throwing stoned at them.

Almost everyone can block the attack, except Sakura.

"Sakura!" Shirou tried to rescue her but she was too far away.

Just then a familiar purple haired girl jumped in and pierced the stones with her spike, destroying it to pieces.

"Rider!" Saber remembered their last battle.

"Sakura, get to a safe location!" Rider glide releasing 2 of her spikes to Berserker.

Berserker just deflected the attack.

"Ha! You think that could stop my servant! Big mistake!"

Berserker swapped his weapon into a sword and attacked Rider. Rider, carefully evading got wounded on her right arm.

Berserker noticed someone coming and gave a smirk, saying:

"Berserker! Kill that master!" Berserker dashed through them. Behind them was Rin holding a new red scarf, unaware of the situation.

"Rin!" Archer quickly ran to save her master but Berserker was too fast he could only do one thing…

Rin noticed the charging servant within seconds of her. It was out of time, the sword of Berserker was coming real fast when;

Rin got pushed aside. She can feel blood splattering on her face and a familiar feeling when they were at the forest a few months ago.

Rin opened her eyes and saw a bloodied servant.

"Archer!" Rin rushed to the wounded Archer while crying for her servant.

**BACKGROUND: ****/doc/31d318b3-6cfb-4b4d-9497-8ca5cb5b399f/Night-of-Fate**

**PREVIEW**

**Next, on Fate Moon Glaive…**

"You are going to pay for this…" Rin was dead serious.

"Jake, let's go…" Hannah is ready to fight

"Archer…" Rin muttered.

**Up next on Fate Moon Glaive… Chapter7,** **True Love**


End file.
